


Pucker up and I'll kiss you well

by screamtobeheard



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mikey's jealous, based on 18, he teaches luke to kiss, it's really dumb and cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamtobeheard/pseuds/screamtobeheard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you think she doesn’t like me because I’m too young?” Luke asked. He looked so vulnerable asking this. And Michael hated himself for taking advantage of it. <br/>“Well you are a little unexperienced. I mean she’s already 19, she probably had sex and you haven’t even had your first kiss,” he said. He didn’t know why he brought it up. Maybe for Luke to agree, maybe for him to shut up about her. But he never expected his reaction.  Luke nodded  and for a moment he was silent before he rolled over so that he was laying on his back next to Michael. <br/>“Have you kissed somebody before?” he asked. Michael snorted. <br/>“Of course I have,” he replied. <br/>“Then teach me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pucker up and I'll kiss you well

They were laying on Michael’s bed one day when Luke started talking about it again. The girl he had seen on school and he liked. Michael rolled his eyes. It wasn’t that he was jealous, he was just annoyed how one dumb girl, he didn’t even know, was the only thing he could talk about. Okay he might have been a little jealous. The girl, Rachel, wasn’t unattractive. She was two years older than Luke. She was 19 and he was still 17. Michael was actually happy she was, because maybe that would mean they wouldn’t work out. And he secretly really hoped that. Okay he was quite jealous.

“She and her friends were looking at me today and then they turned around and started talking, do you think they were talking about me?” Luke asked.   
“Yeah about how fucking annoying you are,” Michael replied with a slight smile. Luke gave him a slight push and muttered ‘shut up’.   
“Mikey, I’m serious. I really like her,” Luke said and Michael sighed.   
“You don’t even know her,” he shot back.   
“I’d like to get to know her though,” Luke said and he had a dreamy look on his face and Michael wanted to punch him. He ignored Luke’s comment and turned back to his homework, what he wasn’t doing. Luke was supposed to help him but he kept fucking talking about this dumb subject.  
“Can you now help me, your pathetic love life is annoying to listen to,” Michael said a little harsher than intended. Luke gave him a look but rolled closer to him anyways.  He tried to ignore the way he could feel Luke breathe against his face, feel his shoulder leaning against his. He tried to ignore how much more he wanted.

“He’s embarrassing himself,” Calum mumbled as they sat down on a bench together with Ashton. Luke was talking to Rachel. Her friends were there and they were giggling together. Luke looked pathetic with his red cheeks and desperate attempts to flirt.  
“Maybe she likes him, she hasn’t rejected him yet,” Ashton said. Michael snorted.  
“She doesn’t.” Both Calum and Ashton looked at him.   
“How do you know that?” Calum asked. He shrugged. He really didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know if she liked him or not. He just hoped she didn’t. He looked at Rachel and saw her laugh at something Luke said.  She couldn’t like him. He didn’t want her to.   
“Why would she like Luke? Why Luke?” Michael said. Ashton frowned.  
“You make it sound like nobody would ever like or fancy Luke. There are a lot of people who like him, Mikey.”  Michael nodded. He knew people liked Luke, and it annoyed him.   
“Not Rachel though,” he mumbled. Ashton sighed irritated.  
“Why? Because she´s too good for him? Because she’s not, Michael. And if Luke likes her than he deserves a girl who also likes him back.”  Michael didn’t respond. He turned his head away from Luke and his stupid girl and started eating.

“Are you jealous  of Rachel?”  Calum asked a few days later. Probably because every time someone brought her up, he had rolled his eyes, made a sarcastic comment or just left.    
“Of course not, why would I be jealous? I’m prettier than her,” Michael said. Calum sighed.  
“You know what I mean. You’re jealous because you like Luke,” Calum said. Michael’s heart skipped a beat but he forced himself to frown and look confused.   
“I actually don’t know what you mean Calum,” he said and stood up from the couch.   
“You do. Just know that I like you a lot more than stupid Rachel,” with that the conversation stopped. 

Michael had tried to give his feelings a rest. He really had. But some days he just couldn’t. Luke was sitting on his bed again. And again he started about his crush.   
“Do you think she doesn’t like me because I’m too young?” Luke asked. He looked so vulnerable asking this. And Michael hated himself for taking advantage of it.   
“Well you are a little unexperienced. I mean she’s already 19, she probably had sex and you haven’t even had your first kiss,” he said. He didn’t know why he brought it up. Maybe for Luke to agree, maybe for him to shut up about her. But he never expected his reaction.  Luke nodded  and for a moment he was silent before he rolled over so that he was laying on his back next to Michael.   
“Have you kissed somebody before?” he asked. Michael snorted.   
“Of course I have,” he replied.   
“Then teach me.”

Michael didn’t know what to say at that. Luke wanted him to teach him how to kiss.  His crush asked him to teach him how to kiss. And well, he was a strong man, but not that strong.   
“You want me to kiss you?”  he asked, sounding a bit breathless. Luke nodded.  Michael swallowed.  
“Uh, okay,” he said and he kissed Luke on the mouth softly. It lasted for a few seconds before Michael pulled away. Luke made an irritated noise.   
“Not like that. C’mon Mikey, kiss me like you’d kiss someone you like,” Luke said. Michael almost laughed at the irony. Almost.  Then he bended down again to kiss Luke. Kiss him like he wanted to kiss him for a long time. Luke’s eyes closed as soon as his lips touched his. He pressed his lips against Luke’s. Hard. Luke eagerly opened his mouth. Of course, he wanted to learn. So Michael kissed him. Without him noticing, his hands had moved to Luke’s hair.   
“Wait- where, where do I leave my hands?” Luke mumbled against his lips and Michael groaned and took his mouth of Luke’s for a moment.   
“I don’t know,  in my neck? On my back, I don’t care,” he replied and Luke nodded and put both hands on Michael’s back. They went back to kissing then.

Michael wasn’t really teaching him anything. He was making out with the boy he had a crush on since a long time. He wasn’t really gentle with kissing him. His hand was fisted in Luke’s blond hair and he tugged at it. Luke moaned at that. And Michael suddenly got overwhelmed with how much he wanted Luke. His hand moved from Luke’s face and travelled over his body. Luke made a noise in the back of his throat. Michael moved his hand under Luke’s shirt to lay on his stomach. He touched the skin there. He still wanted more. He let go of Luke’s mouth and moved to his neck to give him kisses there. Luke groaned and gripped Michael’s hair. Michael bit down and sucked on his neck.   
“Wait- Mikey. What are you doing?” Luke asked, he sounded completely out of breath and Michael felt proud. Michael pulled away and saw Luke looking at him with a startled look on his face. And then he realized what he just did. He made out with his best friend, with Luke. And not only that, he gave him a hickey. He stared at Luke’s neck.   
“Oh my god,” he mumbled and got off Luke.  He hid his face in his hands and felt himself blush. Luke didn’t speak. He didn’t move.   
“You should go,” Michael said then. He didn’t look at him. It was quiet for a moment before he felt the bed dip and heard Luke leave. Michael didn´t leave his room after that and avoided his phone.

“Hey, can we talk?” Luke asked the next day as he sat down next to Ashton during lunch. Michael hadn’t been on school yet, or he just hadn’t seen him yet.   
“We already are,” Ashton said grinning and Luke rolled his eyes.  
“Holy fuck, is that a hickey?” he asked and touched Luke’s neck. Luke blushed and batted his hand away. Ashton laughed.  
“Is that from Rachel? Didn’t think it would work out between you two, to be honest. She didn’t seem really nice,” Ashton said. And Luke blushed harder than before.  
“It’s not from Rachel. That’s what I wanted to talk about.” Ashton frowned and looked at him.   
“It’s from, uh. It’s from Michael,” he said quietly.   
“Wait. Are you serious? You and Michael? Since when? Luke what the hell?” Ashton nearly shouted.   
“It’s not since. It’s just one time.  I mean we kissed. And stuff,” he mumbled with a red face.  
“You kissed him? When? I thought you were the kiss virgin here? Luke what happened?”   
“Nothing really. I mean Michael said I didn’t even had my first kiss yet and then I asked him to teach me,” Luke said and Ashton sighed. Then he smiled.  
“And now you’re confused? Is that the reason you’re talking to me?” Luke shrugged.  
“I thought I liked Rachel. I mean I did right? But then yesterday happened. And I can’t stop thinking about it.”   
“You like hiiiiiiiiiim,” Ashton teased. Luke groaned and leaned again Ashton’s shoulder.   
“What do I do now?” he asked, probably overreacting.   
“Fuck him.” Luke punched him and Ashton just giggled.

Calum and Michael were laying on Michael’s couch, playing fifa. Michael had told him about what happened. Calum hadn’t laughed or said ‘I told you so’. He had nodded and asked if he wanted to talk about it. He didn’t so they were playing fifa now.  
“You realize you have to come to school, huh? I mean even if you want to avoid him, you have to go to school,” Calum said. Michael grinned.  
“Yes mom,”  he replied and Calum rolled his eyes.  
“Promise you’ll go to school again. You need school,” Calum went on.   
“I really don’t want to see him with his stupid face and puppy eyes asking me what he wrong.”  The bell rang and Michael paused the game as Calum opened the door.  
“Oh- Oh hey there Luke,” Calum said extra loudly and Michael wanted to disappear.  He honestly thought about hiding for a minute but that would be weird because it was his house. And then Luke was standing there. A little awkward and he gave Michael a small smile.   
“Well, I suppose you two have a lot to talk about. I’ll go to Ashton’s. You can tell me about it later,” Calum said and then he was gone. Michael was home alone with Luke. Great.   
“Uh hi,” Luke mumbled.  His cheeks were slightly flushed.   
“We have to talk,” he said. Michael’s hear sped up.   
“We don’t have to. We can just pretend it never happened if you want to,” he said and stared at the TV screen just to avoid Luke’s face.  
“Well I don’t want to forget about it,” Luke said and he walked towards the couch and sat down next to him.   


“Then what do you want?”  Michael asked and his heart was beating so fast he was afraid Luke might hear it. He dared to look at Luke’s face. Luke was staring at him.  
“I want you,” Luke whispered before his lips were on Michael’s.  Michael kissed him back immediately.  Both hands on either side of Luke’s face and Luke’s hands were on Michael’s shoulders.  They kissed for a few minutes before Michael pulled away gently.   
“What about Rachel?” he asked. Luke started kissing his neck softly.   
“Who cares about Rachel,” he mumbled against  Michael’s skin. Michael laughed at that and ran his hands through Luke’s hair.   
“We do have to talk about this right?” He asked. Luke looked up at him and nodded.  
“Not now though?”  Michael grinned widely and shook his head. They went back to making out then.


End file.
